The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Themes are used to change the look and feel of applications. Themes contain preset definitions for graphical components, which are applied to the application. Themes allow a user to quickly personalize an application without individually changing each graphical component. Furthermore, the publisher of the application may not wish to allow each graphical component to be changed individually. The publisher of the application may thereby ensure that the product is displayed in a usable and consistent manner across the available themes.
Applications that provide themes may also provide a theme-switching interface. In these applications, the theme-switching interface displays previews for the themes by showing pre-generated images for a generic state of the application.